


Zaczęło się tam, na północy - Там, на севере, зародилось зло

by Altra_Realta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Durmstrang, Gen, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Профессор Дурмстранга вспоминает начало своей карьеры.





	Zaczęło się tam, na północy - Там, на севере, зародилось зло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zaczęło się tam, na północy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540900) by [LeiredeMont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont). 



Я часто вспоминаю историю, случившуюся много лет назад. Я рассказывала ее Дамблдору, когда он готовился к финальной битве со своим старым другом, я записала ее в своем дневнике. Но в памяти все больше белых пятен, их уже не заполнить. Чем настойчивее я пытаюсь проникнуть в прошлое, тем дальше оно от меня ускользает; события рассеиваются как круги на воде, а затем исчезают, будто их и не было, растворяются, пропадают бесследно.

Воспоминания мои очень отрывочны, они похожи на разбитое стекло витража на башне в Дурмстранге. Я все еще ощущаю вину, что сделала слишком мало, что не предотвратила, и могу лишь утешиться тем, что Геллерт Гриндельвальд, один из моих любимых студентов, обманул многих старых и проницательных волшебников — не только меня. В конце концов, даже Альбус Дамблдор признался, что в молодости дружил с Гриндельвальдом и разделял часть его взглядов и планов.

Конечно, все давно поросло быльем, но история любит повторяться, как болезненно напомнил нам недавно последний потомок Слизерина. Том Марволо Риддл. По словам Альбуса и Эльфиаса, в юности он был настолько же очарователен и мил, насколько, вероятно, был мил и мой студент Геллерт Гриндельвальд.

* * *

Старшекурсники Дурмстранга облюбовали для своих посиделок Зеленый Зал, прозванный так из-за цвета обоев и обивки мягких кресел. Близились весенние экзамены, что в полной мере объясняло нервную атмосферу, охватившую замок в последнее время.

Голоса студентов, повторяющих материал, приобретали все более и более истеричные нотки, самопишущие перья чиркали с таким рвением, что в конце концов с треском ломались, и изредка слышался хлопок аппарации — самым ленивым студентам эльфы приносили из библиотеки книги.

— Гр-р-рин-дель-вальд! — протрещал золотисто-розовый попугай, материализовавшийся неизвестно откуда.

Два мальчика у камина оторвались от заметок и подняли головы.

— Ты закончил сочинение по астрологии? — спросил Миккель, рыжеволосый, худой мальчик с обгрызенными ногтями.

Геллерт посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Нет, и я не собираюсь его писать. Что с тобой? Будто не знаешь, что у меня намечены дела поважнее изучения всякой ерунды.

— Тише, — зашипел Ллевеллин, сидящий с ними рядом пухлолицый мальчик с нервной привычкой прикусывать нижнюю губу.

— Не волнуйся, — успокоил его Геллерт. — Я применил заглушающие чары.

Несмотря на скромность в голосе, на его щеках заалел довольный румянец, как только он встретил исполненные огромного уважения взгляды товарищей. Позже все уверяли, что никогда до конца не верили в его беспалочковую магию. Но Гриндельвальд умел колдовать практически незаметно, без усилий, почти не касаясь палочки. Временами он любил пустить пыль в глаза этим умением.

— Я имел в виду, — неуверенно начал Миккель, — что, если ты провалишь какой-то предмет, то на тебя обратят внимание... Можно даже вылететь из школы.

Геллерт не выглядел обеспокоенным и одним взмахом руки развеял его сомнения.

— Я думал, вы пойдете со мной на башню. Мне нужен кто-то, кто бы помог с заклятьями.

Миккель разгладил пергамент и произнес заклинание, чтобы быстрее просушить чернила.

— Я бы с удовольствием, но, наверное, буду сидеть над этим всю ночь, — сказал он с какой-то печалью. — Эта новая профессор из Испании стремится себя показать. А ее попугай очень любит садиться мне на голову.

— Милая птичка, — признал Ллевеллин. — Я пойду с тобой.

Он начал подниматься, но внезапно замер, откашлялся и сел.

— Префекты, — буркнул он.

Вошедшие парень и девушка присоединились к студентам, занявшим зеленый диван, но прежде на мгновение задержали взгляды на Геллерте и его компании.

— Никакой от вас пользы, — сердито сказал Гриндельвальд. — Считаете, что этот нелепый предмет пригодится? Здесь есть доступ к гораздо большему знанию, только профессора у нас слишком тупые, чтобы это понять, или не хотят, чтобы мы узнавали действительно важные вещи. Но поступайте, как знаете.

Он направился к выходу, остановившись еще на минуту возле паренька с умным лицом, которому вручил купюру в обмен на обещание написать эссе к завтрашнему дню. Прежде, чем скрытые двери успели разъехаться, за его спиной появился высокий парень с прямыми черными волосами, падавшими ему на глаза.

— Куда это ты, Гриндельвальд? Забыл, что ночью должна соблюдаться тишина?

— Не твое дело, Крам, — брюзгливо ответил Геллерт и вышел из комнаты.

* * *

Деревня Винсборг. Четыреста двадцать два жителя и чуть больше собак, кошек и домашнего скота. Ближайший город находился на расстоянии многих миль, вокруг были только такие же небольшие деревни. И замок Дурмстранг.

Говорили, что в прежние века поселения магглов вокруг Дурмстранга страдали от такого соседства, и это было одной из причин, по которой окрестности школы пустовали. Магглы бежали торопливо, унося с собой истории о невидимом замке, исчезающих соседях и других необъяснимых явлениях.

— Что вы здесь ищете, молодой человек? — поинтересовался вышедший из сарая пожилой мужчина, седой, с натруженными руками. Пришелец одарил его внимательным взглядом. — Я вас не знаю, вы не из этих мест, так откуда вы, как вы пришли по такому снегу?

В руках молодого человека мгновенно появилась волшебная палочка.

— Обливиэйт!

Мужчина попятился, ошеломленный, хватая себя за виски, а Геллерт между тем поспешил прочь и скрылся за поворотом.

Там он пробрался в один из заброшенных домов — в полуразвалившуюся хижину — и торопливо наложил на себя заклинание невидимости. Он был расстроен присутствием магглов, он не привык к ним, и колдовство отняло больше времени, чем он рассчитывал.

И не мог допустить, чтобы подобное повторилось: нужно просто больше тренироваться.

Заклинание было очень древнее, вавилонское. Старая магия, сильная, частично забытая. Ожидавшая, пока ее возвратит к жизни талантливый, амбициозный волшебник.

Он наклонился вперед и, бормоча слова на одном из мертвых языков, касаясь пола палочкой, рассыпал травы в строго определенном порядке.

Земля слегка вздрагивала, и Геллерт тоже дрожал от эмоций. Он улыбался теперь искренней, мальчишеской улыбкой, и никто, глядя на него, не догадался бы, что он в самом деле творит в настоящий момент.

Сумерки уже наступали, когда он, одетый в широкий плащ, пересекал лужайку перед замком.

Скрипнула ставня. Геллерт, недовольно обернувшись, заметил медленно летящего на метле Крама.

— Где ты был, Гриндельвальд?

— Я тебе уже говорил: не твое дело.

— Именно что мое. Я, напомню тебе, префект. В последнее время ты часто уходишь с территории школы. Думал, никто этого не заметит?

Геллерт побледнел.

— У тебя свои доносчики, Крам?

— Доносчики? Представь, что не все здесь тебе поклоняются. На самом деле — никто, только те дураки, которые не видят вокруг ничего, кроме темной магии. Что вы задумали на этот раз?

Он неторопливо пролетел совсем рядом с Геллертом, и тот потерял над собой контроль.

— Экспульсо!

Крам с криком упал с метлы. Но тут же вскочил, побледнел и схватился за палочку.

— Иммобилус!

Красные и синие языки огня переплелись и разлетелись, превратившись в мелкие искорки. Один из кустов вспыхнул в цветном пламени, а потом мгновенно пожух. Оба сражающихся чуть отклонились, чувствуя теплую силу взрыва. Крам зашипел и схватился за запястье.

В окнах уже начали появляться головы любопытствующих студентов.

— Экспеллиармус!

Палочки вырвались из сжатых пальцев удивленных владельцев, пролетели плавной дугой над лужайкой и оказались прямо в руках молодой преподавательницы. В моих руках.

Студенты смотрели с изумлением.

— Гм, да, — раздался голос за спиной _моей очень молодой, стройной, черноволосой версии_... Седой профессор Нюберг высморкался в платок — в темноте звук показался трубным гласом. — Позвольте, я разберусь. Прошу, господа.

Он взял палочки и отдал их ребятам, которые пошли в замок, понурив головы и бросая взгляды исподлобья.

— Я за вами слежу, мальчики, — предостерег их профессор, едва взглянув в их сторону, после чего повернулся в сторону преподавательницы.

— Госпожа Юлия Эррера, да? Видите ли, — продолжал он, медленно шагая по коридору, — в нашей школе драки не являются чем-то запрещенным, напротив, мы призываем к ним студентов. Благодаря дракам они тренируют рефлексы, память, учатся на практике, а не только в теории... На вашей родине, великой Испании — прекрасная страна, кстати, — вы к этому не привыкли, но это должно измениться.

— Я думала, что я должна им помешать, они друг на друга очень разозлились... — в голосе звучали замешательство и неопределенность, характерные для новичка в учительской профессии.

— Ну, это немного похоже на настоящий бой, не правда ли? Если случится так, что когда-нибудь мы доживем до настоящей войны, кто будет лучшими солдатами, чем наши студенты? Конечно, иногда такие поединки выходят из-под контроля, и тогда мы должны реагировать, да. Но на будущее, госпожа Эррера: меньше женской чувствительности, больше южного темперамента, да.

* * *

Пронзительный крик попугая раздался откуда-то из глубин коридора, но, кроме него, молчание нарушал только скрип перьев. Призрак волшебника в фиолетовой мантии выглянул из стены, огляделся и исчез с горьким вздохом.

— Все уже закончили? — осведомился профессор Нюберг. Несколько студентов неохотно кивнули. — Вы сегодня исключительно спокойны. Господин Гриндельвальд, пожалуйста, не грызите перо. Госпожа Ростоцка, читайте вслух, прошу вас.

— Битва на Диких Полях как первый пример использования Заклинания Хамелеона...

Монотонное чтение длилось несколько минут. Все уставились в парты. Александр Крам и его соседка справа, Гудрун Годива, рисовали чернильные кляксы на запасных пергаментах.

— Кто-нибудь хочет высказаться? — спросил профессор, когда чтение подошло к концу. — Нет, госпожа Годива, эта забава хороша для детей. Но, быть может… Господин Гриндельвальд, что вы читаете там под партой?

Геллерт вздрогнул, и книга, которую он не смог удержать, едва не упала на пол.

— Акцио книга!

Однако книга не подчинилась, все еще оставаясь в руках Геллерта. Только через некоторое время, как будто нерешительно, она поднялась и направилась к преподавательской кафедре.

Профессор подозрительно сузил глаза.

— «Самые волшебные сказки»... Признаюсь, я удивлен. Да. Неужели наши совершеннолетние студенты решили вернуться в золотое детство?

Геллерт покраснел, что смотрелось странно на его обычно очень бледном лице.

— Я считаю, что в сказках иногда можно найти зерно истины.

— Неужели? И какое это зерно?

— Сказки рассказывают о пропавших артефактах, несуществующих уже заклинаниях, видах магии. Содержат в себе немного исторической правды. Ведь рассказ о золотом городе Аурум тоже считался легендой до тех пор, пока кто-то не принял его всерьез и не нашел руины этого города.

— И вы... объясните мне, пожалуйста... ищете сейчас такой же золотой город? Поэтому вас так мало интересует учеба?

Сзади кто-то засмеялся.

— Нет, — буркнул Геллерт. — Я считаю, что в древних сказаниях можно найти интересные темы. И их стоит изучить.

— О, этим ты и занимаешься, когда уходишь из школы? — не выдержал Крам. — Тогда, когда ты сбегаешь на территорию магглов?

Гриндельвальд резко обернулся.

— Ты беспокоишься о магглах, да? Наверное, потому, что твоя кузина вышла замуж за одного из них.

Крам вскочил со скамейки.

— Профессор!..

— Ну, господин Гриндельвальд просто констатировал факт, — спокойно ответил профессор. — Мой вопрос: вы, господин Гриндельвальд, на самом деле бываете на территории магглов?

— Уверяю вас, нет.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Ну что ж, там будет видно... А теперь вернемся к нашей истории заклинаний.

* * *

Кабинет астрологии был небольшой, но довольно уютный, особенно когда в камине весело потрескивал огонь. Стены закрывали таблицы и карты звездного неба. _Я все еще смотрю на него с волнением, хотя с тех пор, как я его покинула, миновало столько лет._

Прямоугольный детектор темной магии, стоявший на столе, тихо пульсировал, испуская нежные вспышки света — _его подарили мне мои родные, чтобы я могла чувствовать себя в безопасности в печально известной своей репутацией школе_. Но правда заключалась в том, что темная магия здесь была частью официальной программы обучения, она была известна и популярна, ее не воспринимали как что-то, от чего необходимо охранять, и детекторы были бесполезны.

Послышался стук за дверью. К изумлению Юлии, на пороге стояла ее любимая студентка.

— Гудрун? Войдите, пожалуйста.

Гудрун Годива, черноволосая, с острыми чертами лица и решительной осанкой префект старших классов, сейчас выглядела так, будто собиралась вот-вот расплакаться. Ее спокойная уверенность в себе пропала.

— Крам в медпункте, — выпалила она. — А Гриндельвальд куда-то исчез.

— Что случилось? Как это — исчез? Опять дуэль?

Годива быстро покачала головой и сделала глоток из чашки с чаем, поспешно наколдованной профессором.

— Я начну лучше с самого начала.

Годива рассказала, что один из студентов заметил, как Геллерт аппарирует прямо от замка. «В это трудно поверить, но он нашел способ обойти защитные барьеры!» И это значило, что прямо сейчас он мог быть где угодно. Кроме этого, одно из привидений — «Красный Князь, вы его, конечно, уже встречали!» — отметило, что в последнее время Гриндельвальд много читал о различиях во влиянии заклинаний на волшебников и магглов.

Юлия слушала в оцепенении.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, Гриндельвальд не замешан в том несчастном случае два месяца назад? Я имею в виду инцидент с посетителем маггловского происхождения.

— Насколько я знаю, нет, профессор, он часто говорит ужасные вещи о магглах, но не о магглорожденных волшебниках.

Юлия помнила рассказы профессоров о Гриндельвальде. Школа была небольшая, и студенты, независимо от собственных желаний, не могли скрыть многое от глаз преподавателей. Гриндельвальд считался волшебником с удивительно большим потенциалом, хотя его оценки, безусловно, подобных перспектив не обещали. Было заметно, что он пользуется авторитетом и уважением со стороны сверстников, из-за темной магии в том числе, и даже большинство преподавателей Дурмстранга признавали, что такое поклонение чрезмерно.

— Все в порядке, Гудрун, — сказала Юлия, вставая. — Идите к себе, я поговорю сейчас... лучше всего, наверное, мне будет поговорить с заместителем директора. Принимая во внимание все, что я слышала о Гриндельвальде, удивлюсь, если его не исключат из школы.

Расстроенная Годива покачала головой.

— Я не уверена, что это его остановит.

* * *

_Юлия из моего воспоминания_ нервно пригладила перед зеркалом волосы и использовала заклинания, чтобы погладить одежду. Она торопилась так, что нечаянно сбросила на пол пергаменты студентов.

Выходя, к своему непередаваемому изумлению, она увидела Геллерта Гриндельвальда.

— Это... вы? — пробормотала она. — Простите, у меня одно срочное дело...

— Это займет только минутку, пожалуйста, — ответил он и скользнул в кабинет. — Я видел, как Годива выходила от вас. Она говорила обо мне, не так ли? — И, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжал быстро: — Уже давно она и Крам сговорились против меня. Они распространяют обо мне ложные слухи.

— Мне трудно в это поверить.

— И тем не менее. Они не любят ни малейших проявлений темной магии, поэтому преследуют меня. Они считают, что я делаю невероятно ужасные вещи, осуждают меня за глаза, а я просто учусь колдовству как можно дальше от них. И их беспокоит то, что они не могут контролировать все, что происходит в замке.

— Почему вы говорите об этом мне, господин Гриндельвальд?

— Наверное, я хочу, чтобы кто-то меня наконец понял.

_Он был очень молод, между нами разница была едва ли три года. Он выглядел одновременно и старше меня, и на удивление хрупким, когда сидел в кресле с опущенной головой, а в его глазах, казалось, стояли слезы. У него был приятный голос — медовый, — и теперь мне любопытно, была ли это попытка повлиять на собеседника с помощью тембра голоса._ Очарование голосом — легендарная способность кельтских друидов — считалось забытой магией, но, возможно, еще оставались те, кто умел его применять.

— Вы всегда можете прийти ко мне, Геллерт, с любой проблемой, — заверила Юлия мягко.

Он посмотрел на нее с надеждой.

— Я... я знаю, каково это, быть одиноким и пытаться закрыться от всех, кто рядом, — добавила она нерешительно. — Просто... Геллерт, постарайтесь не давать повод для подозрений, и вы увидите, люди перестанут преследовать вас.

— Спасибо, госпожа Юлия, — он наклонился к ней, так, что она могла впервые рассмотреть веснушки на его носу и почувствовать его теплое дыхание. Она поспешно отошла и прокашлялась. Попугай, закрытый в соседней комнате, закричал. Действительность медленно возвращалась, в комнате были уже не только Юлия и Гриндельвальд, но и тепло камина, и треск огня.

— Вам уже лучше, господин Гриндельвальд? — спросила она неуверенно.

Он улыбнулся, неожиданно расслабился, раскрепостился, взял ее руку и галантно поцеловал.

— Gracias, сеньорита Юлия.

* * *

— Как эксперт в астрологии, — спросил профессор Нюберг в тот же день, — пожалуйста, скажите мне, полная луна действительно может существенно повлиять на увеличение силы заклинаний?

— Нет, это всего лишь суеверие, — _я отнеслась к его словам с легким возмущением. Именно так я скажу сегодня_.

— Ну, некоторые наши студенты любят подобные суеверия, — мягко ответил профессор. — Господин Гриндельвальд подбирает себе интересные книги в библиотеке. Через три дня полнолуние, может быть, свет полной луны что-нибудь нам прояснит, да.

* * *

Последующие три дня прошли спокойно.

Вечером вовсю завывал ветер, огонь в камине трещал сильнее обычного, а по углам комнаты метались многочисленные тени. Куда-то направился Красный Князь, двухсотлетнее привидение королевского сына.

Вдруг детектор темной магии начал мигать быстро, интенсивно, пока, наконец, не загорелся, и ярко-голубой свет в мгновение не заполнил комнату.

— По-мо-ги-те! По-мо-ги-те! — подхватил попугай.

Юлия нервно вскочила, сжимая палочку.

Красный Князь что-то прошептал ей, но она не услышала. Она выскочила в полутемный коридор, который кое-как освещали плавающие в воздухе свечи. Со стороны лестницы бежали несколько преподавателей.

— Что случилось? — крикнула Юлия.

В ответ один из профессоров указал рукой на потолок. На нем блеснула зеленая линия, погасла и появилась вновь.

— Что это значит?

— Старое защитное заклинание, — ответил какой-то волшебник на портрете. — Это означает, что кто-то в школе находится в смертельной опасности.

Сверху бежал профессор Нюберг, удивительно быстро для своего возраста.

— Ах, да, суеверия, связанные с полнолунием, — буркнул он при виде Юлии. — По моей информации, произошел внезапный взрыв магии в Западной Башне.

Именно там умерла основательница школы.

_Воспоминание теряет здесь свою четкость, как будто страх не позволил мне запомнить все ясно._

Волшебники на картинах мгновенно бросились вон из рам, преподаватели тоже побежали, со всех сторон раздавались нервные перешептывания, а может быть, это были тихие, отчаянные вздохи призраков, которые многое уже видели в этом замке.

Узкие лестницы, гневные голоса, доносящиеся с вершины башни, и бледные лица преподавателей в темноте. Это все было странно, нереально и напоминало бессмысленное барахтание в ночном кошмаре.

— Алохомора!

И тогда реальность как будто вернулась и расставила все по местам.

Геллерт Гриндельвальд, в мантии с разорванным рукавом, стоял посередине зала, и заклинание застыло у него на губах. У его ног лежало несколько человек, мертвых или без сознания, и повсюду была кровь, а свет луны и свечей отражался в тысячах осколков стекла из разбитого витража, застилающих пол и тела на нем.

* * *

Я прикасаюсь рукой к воспоминаниям в Омуте Памяти, некоторые из них — мои, некоторые — чужие, я пытаюсь смотреть на события максимально отстраненно, считая, что разгляжу что-то, что не вижу из-за эмоций, но ничего подобного не происходит.

* * *

С трудом я могу припомнить то, что случилось позднее — суету, спасение студентов — к счастью, все выжили и не получили серьезных травм, — и то, как заперли Гриндельвальда в пустом классе. Настало время выяснить, что произошло на самом деле. Потом оказалось, что Гриндельвальд в своем увлечении темными искусствами пытался наложить Империус на маггловскую деревню. Мне казалось, что это невозможно, но поступки его, которыми он прославился позже, свидетельствовали, что, вероятно, ему бы все удалось, если бы не Крам, Годива и несколько других студентов. Несколько лет спустя все они заплатили за это жизнью.

* * *

Иногда я представляю себе, как могла бы выглядеть встреча двух самых могущественных магов в истории. Из интервью с Гарри Поттером нам известно, что Том Марволо Риддл посещал камеру Гриндельвальда в высокой башне. Я думаю, что Гриндельвальд не удивился, когда увидел его, он этого ожидал. Они стояли друг напротив друга, один — грязный, дурно пахнущий, в лохмотьях, а другой — с жесткими чертами и змеиным взглядом, одетый в парадную мантию. Один — на вершине могущества и славы, другой — неудачник, заточенный в тюрьму, обреченный на одиночество. Интересно, видел ли Риддл свое будущее в глазах Гриндельвальда, потому что, если уж говорить о глазах Гриндельвальда, то, конечно, в них была насмешка над жадностью Риддла. Он уже был выше этого, говорят, под конец своей жизни он начал сожалеть о свершенных деяниях. И поэтому отказался отдавать палочку. Риддл разгневался, а Геллерт искренне смеялся, убежденный, что этот парень тоже скоро проиграет, и от всего сердца желал ему этого. Зеленый луч оборвал его жизнь, и он умер с улыбкой, освобожденный наконец из своей тюрьмы.

Геллерт Гриндельвальд, которому почти удалось покорить мир с помощью темной магии.

Я помню его со школьной скамьи и пытаюсь понять, в какой момент он начал свой путь в темноту, можно ли было остановить его, попытаться хотя бы понять; но он каждый раз ускользает, опасный, обаятельный, с очаровательной улыбкой, которая так часто появлялась на его губах.


End file.
